An, Ann n Anny
An, Ann 'n Anny is Anastasia Stephan's first "original" idea concerning Ed, Edd 'n Eddy. It was created before Ed, Edd 'n Eddy Highschool (2 okt, 2007), but didn't recieve much notice and thus hardly gained any popularity. Plot The characters recieved a gender switch. Even though it describes itself as "just like Ed, Edd 'n Eddy", most of the drawings/comics are only about them and the Kankers. Characters An The female Ed. She has long orange hair. She is stupid like Ed, but now belongs more to the "cute side" being a female. Ann The female Edd. In this case she's called "Double N". Just like the original Edd, she is a neat-freak and very drawn into school. Anny The female Eddy. She has long hair. She has the attitude you would expect from a little girl who's craving for attention. Just like Eddy, she wants a rich life. Claire The female Kevin. She is a jock who is mean to the Ans and calls them dweebs. She rides her skate board. She has a crush on Nate. Nate The male Nazz. He is nicer than Nazz is. Rachel The female Rolf. She has long hair in a ponytail. Jamie The female Jimmy. She doesn't differ much from the original Jimmy; characteristics as for looks. Sam The male Sarah. Jenny The female Jonny. Messed up brown hair, and crazy like Jonny is. She's a very curious and easily satisfied girl. She carries around a plank that looks similar to the regular Plank, but with eyelashes. Tee Kanker The male Lee. A character that doesn't take "no" for an answer, let alone a suggestion. He is obsessed over the little Anny since he likes attitude and he likes them small. He often sneaks into her shower cabin. What is noticable is that he seems to have very kind and intense eyes. Larie Kanker The male Marie. He is worse than his older brother, Tee, since he has a handful of sexual harassment. He is incredibly cocky and mean, though is suspiciously nice towards Ann. Larie's name is pronounced with the same tone as "Marie", giving it a French sound. Jay Kanker The male May. He is not as awful as his two older brothers and the only one who shows serious love towards his girl, An, while Tee and Larie's actions come just as close to rape. Though it's not been said that Tee and Larie don't honestly love Ann and Anny. Trivia *The artist's theory about what's under Edd's hat still goes for Ann. *Larie's first name was "Lary Kanker", but was changed shortly after. *Larie Kanker recieved at least one design change. *Larie Kanker has been drawn the most, as a non-leading character. *Unpublished art has been made of this serie while being mixed with the artist's two other creations, Ed, Edd 'n Eddy Highschool and Ed, Edd and Eddy Working. It was never uploaded. Links Art design of all the characters (old) See also *Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool *Ed, Edd n Eddy Working *'Ad, 'Ahd n 'Adli *Ei, Eii n Eiji *Eboo, Eboe n Ebay Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Series Category:Characters Category:Already Existing Characters